


Особенности галактической вирусологии и ее влияние на взаимоотношения половозрелых особей

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Миди R—NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, безудержный стеб и два хитрых мудака, кинк на лактацию, немного мата и медицины, неудержимые ЖКТ-развлечения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Генерал Хакс подхватил странный вирус, который не дает ему работать. Кайло Рен спешит на помощь. И еще раз. И еще.





	Особенности галактической вирусологии и ее влияние на взаимоотношения половозрелых особей

Стоя на мостике, Хакс то и дело поправлял ворот кителя. Ему нездоровилось, судя по симптомам, у него был жар, но до конца смены оставалось еще несколько часов. Впереди встреча с новым капитаном и рекрутами, отобранными для охраны Верховного лидера. Капитан Келиос, блестящий командир с безупречным послужным списком, горячо преданный делу Первого Ордена, но, что немаловажно, нисколько не карьерист, идеально вписывался в офицерский состав штаба и показывал себя исключительно с лучшей стороны. Хакс запретил себе думать о том, что сотрудничество с капитаном Фазмой было приятнее: она напоминала о неудаче его отца и последующем возвышении. Хакс украдкой приспустил перчатку и прижал оголившееся запястье к пылающей щеке. Присутствие Фазмы, что было уже совсем непонятным, примиряло с различного рода болью.

Чаще всего это была мигрень. Но даже если бы Фазма не погибла, недуг, который терзал его ныне, требовал тщательного обследования. Сначала Хакс не придавал этому значения, решив, что травмировался во время напряженного разговора с начальством, повредил грудину. Так он думал до того, как набухли и затвердели грудные мышцы. Больше всего неудобств причиняли внезапно покрасневшие опухшие соски.

«Завтра схожу в медотсек, если не пройдет само», — пообещал он себе, по сигналу комлинка направляясь на турболифте в ангар на встречу с капитаном Келиосом и снисходительно кивая встречающимся по дороге подчиненным. На мучительно ноющий левый висок Хакс решил не обращать внимания, это обстоятельство лишь добавляло строгой внушительности сияющему генеральскому облику.

После битвы на Крэйте, во время которой новый Верховный лидер показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны, генерал Хакс понял, что отныне благополучие Первого Ордена целиком и полностью зависит только от него. Он был счастлив служить на «Финализаторе», истинном чуде экстатического слияния технических и военных умов, командовать многотысячной армией штурмовиков, стратегов и пилотов, однако он понимал, что если в ближайшее время руководство не сменится на более сдержанное и разумное, то Сопротивление может танцевать в своих помойных ямах. Первому Ордену придет конец.

Через час после окончания смены, раздеваясь перед зеркалом, Хакс с разочарованием заметил, что состояние груди ухудшилось. Она стала больше, на ощупь тверже, а на левом набухшем соске выступила белая жидкость. Хакс не боялся болезней, в распоряжении Первого Ордена находились новейшие высокотехнологичные меддроиды, инновационная медицинская аппаратура и самая качественная бакта, способная вылечить практически все. Хакс осторожно сжал сосок, выдавливая несколько скупых капель на пальцы, облаченные в кожу. Рассмотрел, размазал, принюхался, уловив нечто смутно знакомое, и заинтересованно сжал второй. Брызнувшая белая струя окропила зеркало.

«Инфекция», — подумал он и сжал еще раз, оценивающе проследив за уже двумя тонкими струями.

В мысли невольно закрались расчеты, губы забормотали:

— Приблизительный диаметр полтора миллиметра, скорость потока от пяти до десяти миллилитров в секунду... Большое количество жидкости неизвестного происхождения.

Хакс мысленно упрекнул себя за то, что не обратился за медицинской помощью вовремя. Снял перчатки и исследовал грудь голыми руками. Подобное он видел только раз в жизни, двадцать пять лет назад на Джакку, после песчаной бури, в которую угодил с покойным отцом. Пока Брендол вел переговоры с людьми сомнительного рода занятий в каюте заброшенного легкого грузового корабля, Армитаж дожидался отца в коридоре, глотая слезы боли и жмуря полные песка глаза.

— Их нужно промыть, — сказала тогда возникшая перед ним высокая светловолосая женщина в лохмотьях. Запах от нее шел такой же тошнотворный, как и от ее предводителей, — слушай сюда, малой, у меня таких, как ты, дома целая орава, и я знаю, что делать.

Затем схватила его за лицо грязной пятерней, отодвинула свой балахон и, обнажив грудь, брызнула молоком в глаза. Это действительно помогло, но до сих пор фигура высокой женщины с увядшей грудью и торчащим коричневым соском периодически преследовала его в кошмарах. Хакс повалился на стул, скептически усмехнувшись такому сравнению, вызвал в каюту меддроида для проведения диагностики. Тот проанализировал состояние генеральского здоровья и подтвердил диагноз: «Индуцированная лактация, возбудитель: lactatio mortis, среда обитания: планета Милкуин, пути передачи: воздушно-капельный, лечение: не существует».

В медотсек Хакс влетел без фуражки и шинели:

— Избавьте меня от этого недоразумения сейчас же!

Доктор Брит, плешивый и престарелый, но крепкий, уже ждал его. Меддроид уже передал на его датапад диагноз генерала.

— От этого вируса, генерал Хакс, нет лечения. Месяца через два-три ваше тело само придет в норму. А пока в обязательном порядке пройдите специальный курс массажа молочных желез, чтобы не случилось осложнения. Сканирование обнаружило лактостаз.

— Какого осложнения? Что означает «лактостаз»?

— Это застой молока в протоках молочных желез. Если молоко не сцеживать, образуется мастит, и придется прибегать к хирургическому вмешательству. Вам потребуется специальный прибор для сцеживания, я объясню, как им пользоваться, а пока располагайтесь, я вызвал вам специального меддроида, которых мы обычно используем в гинекологии.

Недолго поразмыслив, Хакс согласился.

Процедура оказалась безболезненной, но довольно унизительной: меддроид массировал грудь лежащего на кушетке генерала и выдаивал молоко, ни дать ни взять — заправский фермер. А сам Хакс — молочная банта. Успокаивало лишь знание того, что после этого уйдут боли. Ну хоть не техновирус подхватил. Или лучше бы его? Можно было бы меньше спать, есть, плодотворнее работать. И не бояться истерик Верховного лидера, разорви его Тьма! Под методичные движения робота Хакс вспомнил, что так и не дождался отчета о том, что какие ресурсы обнаружились на планетоиде, открытом совсем недавно в системе Крайсс, и решительно потянулся за датападом.

Понадобилось десять сеансов. Грудь снова стала мягкой и не болезненной, а вот молока прибавилось. Доктор Брит, заверивший, что его количество уменьшится через пару недель, только развел руками, сославшись на индивидуальные особенности организма:

— Возможно, на рыжих этот вирус действует иначе.

— Вы сейчас меня оскорбили? — застегивая китель, сухо спросил Хакс.

— Конечно же нет, упасите звезды, я имел в виду, что этот вирус поражает только невакцинированных женщин с низким иммунитетом...

— И рыжих мужчин?

— И рыжих мужчин.

— Я полагаю, рыжих невакцинированных мужчин с низким иммунитетом?

В голосе доктора появились строгие нотки:

— Вы работаете на износ, не спите нормально, забываете поесть, злоупотребляете адреналами и стимуляторами...

Хакс закатил глаза, в очередной раз игнорируя советы по здоровому образу жизни. Сейчас его волновало одно: откуда в этих маленьких молочных железах берется столько молока? Если бы он был женщиной, смог бы накормить целую ораву детей. И еще бы осталось. И если сначала болезнь не причиняла особого дискомфорта и в плотном графике всегда находилось место для процедур, то сейчас к учащенному сцеживанию добавилось постоянное переодевание. Хакс не успевал дойти до каюты — промокала майка, рубашка, китель и даже иногда шинель. Он этого не замечал, увлеченный работой, и, как ни пытался, не мог разобраться в механизме регуляции выработки молока, хоть и прочел все голокниги по лактации, которые только смог отыскать. А в один из вечеров даже случайно изучил технологию машинного доения бант, откуда узнал, что скорость и полнота выдаивания зависят от полноценности рефлекса молокоотдачи и количества окситоцина в крови, величины удоя и внутривыменного давления. Все это было бесполезно, вирус lactatio mortis оказался слишком непредсказуем: молока могло не быть часа четыре, а могло прилить через час. Поэтому Хакс выработал привычку: каждые десять минут, не отвлекаясь от службы, снимал перчатку и проводил рукой по груди. Всегда помогало, если бы не еще одна неприятная проблема: соски сделались настолько чувствительными, что любое случайное прикосновение к ним вызывало неуместную длительную эрекцию, которой не случалось с ним с подросткового периода. Единственное, что радовало: грудь не стала больше, и персонал не замечал никаких изменений.

Каждое утро Хакс тратил чуть больше времени на утренние процедуры: умывался, чистил зубы, зачесывал волосы, сцеживал молоко, надевал форму и шел на службу, скрипя зубами, принимая тот факт, что из-за постоянных бессмысленных отлучек продолжительность рабочей смены значительно увеличилась. Это время он мог потратить на что-нибудь полезное! А вместо этого каждые несколько часов бежал в каюту, истекая молоком, чтобы сцедиться и переодеться.

В один из таких дней на пути в каюту его подловил Рен. После смены власти Хакс старался общаться с новым начальством как можно реже, поскольку оно часто приходило в неконтролируемую ярость и не слушало его (разумные!) доводы. Вот и сейчас, не желая тратить время на разговоры, Рен взмахом руки припечатал генерала к стене, подошел ближе и заглянул в глаза. На его напряженном лице читалось презрение. И Хакс не скрывал, что испытывает то же самое.

— Бездельничаете, генерал Хакс, и уже не первый день. Пока вы наслаждаетесь видами отлично сконструированных коридоров «Финализатора», очередной ваш FN-2187 предает Первый Орден.

От тихой ярости у Хакса вспыхнуло лицо. Он скрипнул зубами, стараясь сделать тон чуть сдержаннее:

— Верховный лидер, я пересмотрел свои методы по воспитанию солдат, как вы и просили.

— Когда вы собирались доложить об этом?

Хакс сильнее сжал челюсти, прежде чем продолжить:

— Методы все еще в разработке. Я сообщу сразу же, как только завершу корректирование новой программы. Благодаря ей солдаты станут преданнее друг другу, своим офицерам и Первому Ордену. Я разработал...

— Вы выглядите больным, — Рен прервал его, внимательно рассматривая осунувшееся лицо.

При таком тесном контакте Хакс всегда опасался одного: что Рен решит проникнуть в его разум, как делал это с остальными, узнает то, чего знать не следует, и использует данные против него.

— Не бережете себя, не следите за состоянием здоровья, — притворно заботливо продолжил Рен, — что же будет с вашими людьми, если их генерал сляжет?

— Я профессионально и максимально оперативно выполняю все свои обязанности, никакой недуг мне не помеха.

Когда Рен остановил взгляд на его мокром кителе, Хакс нервно сглотнул. А вот это уже было серьезной проблемой. Если молочная грудь станет достоянием общественности, то не видать ему титула почетного галактического правителя. Он станет почетным галактическим посмешищем!

— Наши люди обнаружили в системе Чандрила «Сокол тысячелетия», на борту Рей и коммандер сопротивления По Дэмерон. 516.10, 94.3, 2,01.

К разочарованию Хакса, Рен отреагировал совершенно спокойно.

— Они были вдвоем, наедине, — не отступал Хакс, — находились в тесном контакте.

Безэмоциональность Верховного лидера сбивала с толку похлеще привычных истерик.

— В одной каюте.

Рен безразлично моргнул.

— В одной постели. Без единого предмета одежды!

— Чем вы заразились? — наконец спросил Рен.

— Это не заразно — все, что вам нужно знать, — как можно убедительнее ответил Хакс и захрипел, когда Сила сжалась вокруг шеи.

— Расстегнитесь.

Хаксу стоило огромных усилий воздержаться от неприличных слов в адрес Верховного лидера. Оскорбленный до глубины души, он повысил тон:

— По какому праву вы приказываете мне раздеться? Это злоупотребление должностными полномочиями, принуждение к действиям сексуального характера и вовлечение в неуставные отношения! Я давал клятву сражаться за Первый Орден, а не выполнять ваши глупые требования, никоим образом не относящиеся к службе! Я — генерал Первого Ордена! Немедленно отпустите меня, что вы себе позволяете!

Рен сам дернул полы его кителя в стороны, разорвал рубашку, выправил из брюк майку и задрал ее. Когда взору предстали набухшие соски, сочащиеся молоком, Рен невольно отступил назад. На его лице застыла гримаса удивления. Хакс отвел взгляд, охваченный внезапным чувством бессильного стыда.

— Вы — женщина? — после долгой паузы спросил Рен, его голос сделался подозрительно мягким и ласковым.

— Сами вы женщина! — оживился Хакс, все еще удерживаемый Силой.

Рен отпустил его. Хакс отшатнулся от стены, шумно вдохнул всей грудью и поспешил натянуть на нее промокшую майку. Рен не отрывал от него взгляда:

— Вы похожи на женщину.

— С волосатой грудью?

— Очевидно же, вы — кормящая мать.

— Я вам покажу кормящую мать!

Хакс совсем позабыл о страхе, сорвал с себя ремень, схватил Рена за руку и, избавив ее от перчатки, засунул к себе в трусы.

У Рена дернулась щека. Он несмело помял в руке предложенное и поспешно выудил руку из штанов.

— Ну что, похоже на причиндалы кормящей мамочки? — уже спокойно поинтересовался Хакс. Поправил форму и, отстранив Рена, направился к себе. Он знал, что Верховный лидер слишком сбит с толку, чтобы причинить ему вред. Этот бракованный неудавшийся синтез контрабандиста Соло и увечного старика Скайуокера. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что это существо лишено потребности распространять слухи.

Смена уже давно закончилась. Хакс пил пятую чашку крепкого чая и страдал от духоты. Техники заверили, что с системой кондиционирования все в порядке, и Хакс списал это на жар. Глаза слипались, голографики уже расплывались, и тихий зов динамика входной панели он услышал не сразу.

— Генерал? Генерал Хакс. Я требую аудиенции.

От голоса Верховного лидера Хакс подпрыгнул на месте.

— «Да чтоб тебя в гиперпространстве разметало!» — подумал он сердито и сразу подтвердил запрос.

С тех пор как Кайло Рен стал Верховным лидером, он забыл про маски и претенциозные одежды. Теперь каждый знал его в лицо. Хакс предпочел бы этого лица не видеть вообще. Выражения, с которым на него уставились — тоже. От удивления Хакс даже забыл поприветствовать высокое начальство.

Рен молча оттеснил его в каюту. После недолгого молчания оторвал взгляд от груди Хакса и посмотрел ему в глаза. Хакс заложил назад руки, выпрямил спину и настороженно отступил на пару шагов назад.

— Слушаю вас, Верховный лидер.

— Вы же знаете, зачем я пришел? — спросил Рен, взял его за локоть и, несмотря на сопротивление, усадил на кровать рядом с собой.

Хакс брезгливо отодвинулся подальше.

— Спешу доложить, что не знаю, зачем вы здесь.

Верховному лидеру недостаточно его физических унижений? Нашел слабое место и решил поиздеваться морально? Хакс стиснул кулаки, стараясь сохранять внешнюю невозмутимость.

— Покажите мне их снова, — тихо сказал Рен, пристально заглядывая в глаза, затем добавил непривычно робкое: — Пожалуйста.

Еще и вежливым притворяется, недоносок.

— Посмеяться решили?

— Даже не думал.

— А если я откажусь, вы все равно добьетесь своего?

— Конечно.

— Ну раз так, смейтесь!

Дернув полы униформы, Хакс, скрипя зубами, расстегнул рубашку и задрал майку до ключиц. Рен завороженно уставился на голую грудь. Приоткрыл рот и долго рассматривал то одну, то вторую, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Белые, округлые, небольшие, с припухшими яркими маленькими ареолами и крошечными сосками. Рен никогда не видел таких у женщин. На его лбу выступил пот. Он склонил к груди голову и зажмурился, нервно облизывая подрагивающие губы, трясущейся рукой закрыл лицо. Хакс замер. Он понимал, что выглядит немужественно, смехотворно и неподобающе для генерала Первого Ордена, но намеревался донести до Рена, что этот временный недуг никоим образом не скажется на его работоспособности. Хакс обдумал, как сделать это максимально деликатно и убедительно, не провоцируя Верховного лидера на рукоприкладство, и осмелился осторожно спросить:

— Вас что-то расстроило, Верховный лидер? Я...

Не поднимая головы, Рен приложил к его губам палец. Теперь Хакс тоже занервничал. По редким волосам между грудей скатилась капля пота, шея тоже взмокла, по ребрам потекло молоко. Еще немного, и позорно дрожать начнет он сам, от страха. Будет удачей, если высшее руководство ограничится разгромом каюты, еще одного удара о пол или стену он может не выдержать. И гематомы от предыдущего еще не рассосались.

Кайло открыл глаза, снял перчатки и, нерешительно покусав губу, положил руку туда, где росли рыжие волосы. Большой палец прошелся по ярким веснушкам и остановился под правым соском. Хакс затаил дыхание. Что тут происходит?

Рен медленно приблизил к соску щеку, потерся, пачкаясь в молоке, вдохнул запах и прижался, умиротворенно прикрыв веки. Вторую грудь накрыл ладонью. Хакс с трудом сглотнул, возвращая в желудок рвущийся наружу ужин. Неужели это действительно происходит? Верховный лидер трется лицом о его грудь? Хакс скривился, когда щетина вновь царапнула нежный сосок. Рен провел по нему языком, собрал молоко, задев кончиком носа, и втянул в рот. Хакс вздрогнул, невольно вцепившись в черные волосы: этот ушлепок, чтоб он у молочной банты отсосал и подавился шерстью, укусил его! Стало больно и унизительно. Не сумев сдержать жалобный стон, Хакс стиснул зубы и отпустил его, отвел взгляд, когда Рен оттянул сосок и взглянул исподлобья. Хакс подался назад, давая понять, что испытывает боль, но Рен схватил его за плечи и сильнее зарылся липким от молока лицом в грудь.

Хакс чувствовал его зубы, слышал шумное дыхание, жадные глотки и терпел, недовольно вздыхая и кривя губы, пока в груди не стало пусто. Рен хотел высосать из него все до последней капли. Когда боль стала невыносимой, Хакс уперся ладонью в его влажный лоб и отстранил. Рен как одержимый снова потянулся вперёд.

— Крифф, Рен! Не так сильно!

— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал Рен, присасываясь ко второй груди, но оба знали, что это ложь.

Хакс посмотрел на истерзанный покрасневший сосок, выскользнувший из его рта, и едва не завыл. Молокоотсос справлялся с делом куда деликатней, чем большой зубастый рот Верховного лидера. Чтоб ему проститутки на Корусанте, куда он любит мотаться, член отгрызли! Хакс зажмурился, сгорая от стыда и мучаясь от резкой боли, и не знал, как себя повести, пока терзали второй сосок. Ситуация выходила за рамки всего, что он знал, читал, чему учился. Был бы на месте Рена кто-то другой — несомненно, поплатился бы жизнью. Но что делать с Верховным лидером? А еще Хакс с неудовольствием понял, что эти манипуляции, несмотря на боль и унижение, его возбуждают. Хакс поджал губы и изо всех сил попытался абстрагироваться. Получилось — занимавшие его мысли ранее расчеты вновь вернулись, отвлекая от мерзкого причмокивания. Хакс снова размышлял, пойти ли им путем терраформирования, как со Старкиллером, или у нового Верховного лидера будут свои взгляды на будущее Первого Ордена, которыми он поделится с генералом своей армии? Хакс подумал: а не спросить ли об этом сейчас, пока Верховный лидер здесь, но отказался от своего решения. Что-то ему подсказало, что для подобного вопроса не самое подходящее время.

Когда молока не стало, Рен сильно оттянул губами один сосок, проверил второй. Затем разочарованно вытер генеральской рубашкой лицо и встал. Хакс заметил его эрекцию и решил притвориться, что ничего не видел. Перед выходом Рен остановился возле стола.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, что вы думаете. Это прибор для удаления молока.

Рен поднял прозрачный сосуд, на треть заполненный молоком, и взболтал его.

— Оно свежее?

— Вечернее, — безэмоционально ответил Хакс и откинул голову на подушку. Холодный порыв воздуха заставил съежиться влажные от слюны ареолы. Хакс ощутил неприятное покалывание в сосках и накрыл их теплыми ладонями.

Рен открутил от прибора крышку, понюхал содержимое и отпил пару глотков.

— Я заберу его.

Хакс сел, готовый возразить, но Рен перебил его:

— Для этого зовите меня.

— Но...

— До завтра.

Хакс проводил его взглядом. Когда дверь в каюту закрылась, ошарашенно моргнул и упал лицом на кровать, не в состоянии о чем-либо думать. Настало время для сна, и он мог позволить себе отдохнуть и забыться. Хакс прикрыл глаза. Осталось только смыть мерзкую слюну Верховного лидера с сосков и... Возможно, это уже сон, не происходит же это с ним на самом деле?

Утром Хакс проснулся раньше будильника. Перевернулся на спину, ощутив под собой влагу, и потрогал затвердевшую грудь, из сосков снова сочилось молоко. Он с досадой взглянул на пустующий рабочий стол, где вчера стоял молокоотсос, и пошел в освежитель. Рен глупец, если думает, что он побежит к нему по первому приказу и подобострастно сунет соски в рот. Хакс выдоит себя сам, не оставив ему ни капли.

Он помял перед зеркалом грудь, сцедив из покусанных сосков немного молока в умывальник, затем отправил дроиду приказ о доставке нового молокоотсоса и принял душ. Намазав соски бактой, оделся, причесался и открыл бронедверь, чтобы принять доставку. В каюту вошел Рен. Хакс машинально сделал шаг назад, не ожидая увидеть его. Рен держал в руке запечатанную коробку с пометкой «секретно, для высшего руководства» и выглядел раздраженным.

— Я неясно выразился? — почти спокойно спросил он.

— Я все объясню, Верховный лидер, я не хотел беспокоить вас в такую рань и...

— С этой проблемой вы можете беспокоить меня в любое время.

Хакс согласно кивнул, опустив взгляд на коробку. Рен распечатал ее, достал новый прибор, с хрустом разломал пополам, бросил ему под ноги и вышел. Хакс спокойно вздохнул, радуясь, что досталось только молокоотсосу. И как Рен узнал об этом, следит за ним? Хакс помотал головой, ему сейчас не до дурацких игр с Верховным лидером. Грудь может и подождать, он уже сцедил, что смог, руками, когда она вновь нальется, тогда и подумает, что делать дальше. Хакс надел шинель, взял датапад и направился на мостик. Через полчаса во время службы снова ощутил тянущую боль, рубашка промокла, на кителе появилось большое пятно. Хакс поспешил скрыться в освежителе своей каюты, наспех разделся и сжал набухшие соски пальцами. Молока вышло немного, но это принесло существенное облегчение. Он сменил униформу на чистую и вернулся к работе. И не заметил, как быстро вновь намок. Хакс посмотрел на датапад — полчаса. Если он начнет каждые полчаса сбегать с мостика в свою каюту, это заметят все, в том числе и Рен, и в следующий раз сломает не прибор, а самого Хакса.

После четвертой неудачной попытки сцедиться руками, Хакс без сил развалился на полу под умывальником и не захотел вылезать оттуда. С молокоотсосом такого никогда не было, он сцеживался и на час-два, а то и дольше забывал об этой проблеме. Сейчас же единственными его мыслями были грудь, молоко и рот Рена. Хакс мог промучиться так весь день, толком и не поработав, пока не довел бы дело до застоя молока и воспаления, или мог пойти к Рену и потерпеть девять минут. Всего девять позорных минут — именно столько понадобилось в прошлый раз. Хакс нехотя поднялся, снова переоделся и, вместо того чтобы свернуть к Рену, направился на мостик. Он не попросит Рена об этом сам. Этому не бывать! Шинель не промокнет насквозь, и никто не заметит пятен, а молочный запах можно списать на каф со сливками, который он возьмет с собой, хоть и запах молока уилков совсем не похож на запах человеческого.

Хакс извелся. Он никогда не думал, что будет настолько остро нуждаться в пыточной машине, что позабудет о работе и своем докладе. А еще он не знал, что от горячего кафа молоко брызжет из сосков как под давлением. Когда до совещания осталось полчаса, Хакс не выдержал.

— Буду через пять минут, — послышался искаженный, но хорошо узнаваемый низкий голос из динамика.

Рен появился на пороге с горящими от предвкушения глазами. Трясся, как пристрастившееся к машинному самогону повстанческое отродье. С такой-то наследственностью и неудивительно.

— Садитесь, Рен.

— Мне бы не хотелось...

— Сядь! — скомандовал Хакс зло и отрывисто. Если уж этой унизительной процедуре и суждено случиться, то только на его условиях. — Не заставляйте меня нервничать, Верховный лидер, от этого пропадает молоко.

Решив, что неповиновение может стоить ему двух упругих источников чистого счастья, Рен послушно опустился на стул. Позже он расспросит доктора о возможной пропаже молока, Хакс же не думает, что сможет манипулировать им с помощью своей груди?

Хаксу было не до его опасений, он уже нетерпеливо расстегивал форму. Набухшая грудь оттягивала намокшую от молока майку. Кайло голодным взглядом следил, как Хакс задирает ее и обнажает припухшие соски.

«Отвратительно», — думал Хакс: Рен неосознанно облизывал губы и нетерпеливо ждал. Даже брови просительно приподнял и сделал жалобные глаза. Натурально ребёнок. Как предсказуемо.

Хакс навис над ним. Кайло провёл рукой по его груди в опасной близости от сочащегося соска и сунул пальцы в рот. По его лицу растеклась блаженная улыбка. Хакс скрипнул зубами. Приподнявшись, для верности вцепился в запястья Рена и ткнул ему в лицо левой грудью.

— Бакта! — сплюнул Кайло прямо на пол.

— Мне не нравится боль. Ничего другого предложить не могу, — Хакс с торжествующей насмешкой выдержал тяжелый взгляд и продолжил: — Не могли бы вы действовать чуть нежнее, иначе вместо молока вам придется пить мою кровь.

Хакс не успел закончить, от движений горячего языка на соске и жадных губ сразу же ощутил знакомое томление. Он посмотрел на время: в их распоряжении было десять минут. Пусть все пойдет прахом! Хакс, схватил за Рена волосы и еще сильнее прижал к своей груди. Тот что-то замычал, то ли одобрительно, то ли наоборот, сердито.

— Сосите быстрее, Верховный лидер, у меня важные дела, — сказал Хакс и тихо зарычал: ладони Рена пробрались под форму и погладили его напряженные бока.

Через секунду генерал оказался сидящим на столе, а Кайло — между его ног. Молока было столько, что Рен еле успевал глотать. Хакс прижал ладонь ко второму соску, чтобы не мочить брюки, но молоко просочилось сквозь пальцы и потекло по животу, впитываясь в пояс.

— Вы слишком напряжены, — глухо промычал Кайло и сглотнул. — Расслабьтесь!

— Совещание! — простонал Хакс. — Через... десять... ёбаных минут!

Хакс оторвал его голову от себя и сунул в рот вторую грудь, обрызгав ему лицо и шею. Рен сделал несколько жадных глотков, а напившись, выпустил сосок изо рта и тяжело отдышался. Влажная ареола от его дыхания сморщилась и снова стала крошечной. Рен коснулся ее пальцем, неторопливо спустился к появившейся под налитой грудью складке и приподнял. Хакс нетерпеливо зарылся пальцами в его волосы и потянул на себя.

— Я не должен опаздывать, — напомнил он, — вы выпили не все. Или вы больше не хотите?

Рен отстранился. Его изучающе-восторженный взгляд проследил за струившимся по животу молоком. Кончик языка уперся в верхние зубы. Хакс брезгливо скривился от его нелепого вида и потянулся одной рукой за датападом. Пока Верховный лидер решил поиграться с его сиськами, офицеры потеряли свое начальство, которое всегда приходило заблаговременно. Чтоб его! Хакс нажал на мигающий значок запроса и застучал пальцем по экрану, посчитав необходимым проинформировать о своем опоздании по причине неотложного дела. И хоть никто не стал бы его проверять, кроме самого Рена, он смог успокоиться только после отправки сообщения. Немного поразмыслив, Хакс перечитал свой доклад. Внес правки в некоторые пункты, также добавил заметку о недавно открытой планете в Неизведанных регионах, о которой вчера доложил лейтенант Митака. Хакс обязательно поощрит его, как только найдет на это время. Эту пометку он выделил красным и снова посмотрел на время. В прошлый раз Рену понадобилось в два раза меньше времени на удаление всего молока из грудных желез, да чем же он там занимается? Хакс отодвинул от лица датапад и от возмущения уронил его прямо Рену на голову. Как он не заметил, что лежит на спине со спущенными штанами, а Рен исступленно слизывает молоко с его живота и жестких волос? Хакс откинул голову и глубоко вдохнул. Снова посмотрел на Рена, тот даже не обратил на него внимания, отодвинул тыльной стороной ладони его возбужденный член и провел языком по лобку, не упуская ни единой капли. Член уперся Рену в щеку, соскользнул к уху и склеил на виске волосы смазкой. Хакс закусил губу. Сам Рен, Верховный лидер, облизывает его между ног. Там ему самое место. Одной рукой Хакс стиснул его плечо, в пальцы другой вонзил зубы и, не успев предупредить, что близок к оргазму, кончил, содрогаясь и не издавая ни звука. Рен остановился. Хакс отрешенно посмотрел на белые капли в его черных волосах, на то, как он оттирает рукой в перчатке щёку, и упал на спину. Интересно, как скоро он окажется под потолком со сдавленным горлом, или что там бывает с теми, кто кончает на лицо Верховному лидеру? Испачканная перчатка полетела на пол. Рен наспех вытер его кителем волосы и собрался выйти, когда Хакс остановил его у самой двери:

— Верховный лидер.

Рен обернулся. Хакс натянул штаны, поднял с пола датапад и подошел к нему. Он никогда не видел Рена таким растерянным.

— Нужно подписать пару смет о закупке новой техники, если вы не торопитесь, подпишите. Пожалуйста.

Рен молча взял предложенный стилус, подписал все необходимое и посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. Хакс вернул взгляд, осторожно вытянул из его неподвижных пальцев стилус и указал на лицо:

— У вас над губой тут... белая капля.

Рен машинально слизал ее кончиком языка и распробовал. Скривившись, приложил ко рту ладонь.

— Кажется, это было не молоко, — с наигранным сожалением прокомментировал Хакс.

Пока Рен содрогался от отвращения, Хакс злорадно ухмылялся, довольный собой. Пусть теперь Рен ощутит всю мерзость ситуации на себе.

Рен согнулся, схватился за его плечо и, содрогнувшись, шумно извергнул часть выпитого молока Хаксу на ногу. Отдышался и наблевал оставшимся на вторую. Затем вытер рот ладонью, одернул камзол и исчез. Хакс даже не успел возмутиться. Посмотрел на загаженные сапоги и раздраженно дернул ногой. Мало того, что теперь он точно не попадет на совещание, потому что чистка и полировка сапог из нежнейшей кожи нерожденных бант, сапог, которые были изготовлены по спецзаказу для лучшего генерала, займет много времени, так вся каюта провоняла скисшим молоком. Хакс сам едва сдержал рвотные позывы. Он вызвал обслуживающего дроида, чтобы тот поскорее помог снять сапоги и избавиться от гнилостных нечистот, вышедших из нутра Рена.

— Ты бы еще тут насрал, мерзопакостное существо! — раздраженно прорычал он, уверенный, что Рен его не услышит. И, представив на своих сапогах его дерьмо, брезгливо сплюнул на пол.

— Как ваше самочувствие, генерал Хакс? — спросил врач, ощупывая уже сдувшуюся грудь.

— Отлично, выделений намного меньше, боли не беспокоят.

— Только не пойму, откуда у вас такое раздражение на сосках, — доктор придвинул полулысую голову ближе, надел очки и внимательно рассмотрел каждый сосок.

— Это все тот аппарат, — Хакс поджал губы.

— Странно, странно, — доктор снял очки, осмотрел грудь издали, затем перевел растерянный взгляд на лицо Хакса. — И соски увеличены, будто младенец...

— Вам кажется, — отрезал Хакс.

— Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о вашем здоровье. Повреждения соска могут осложниться инфекцией... это укус? — доктор указал пальцем на небольшую рану над левой ареолой, снова надел очки и прищурился.

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Ладно, вы меня раскусили. У меня есть женщина, и она в восторге от моей новой груди.

Доктор удовлетворенно кивнул:

— Я так и думал.

— После лактации стала проявлять к ней повышенный интерес.

— Такое бывает, попросите ее впредь быть нежнее. Я думаю, что через пару недель все закончится, и вы забудете этот кошмар, словно его и не было.

— И часто такое бывает? Что вы знаете о причинах нездорового влечения к груди кормящей матери?

— Сказать честно, я не встречал на практике таких женщин.

— А мужчин? — Хакс прочистил горло, — мне для друга надо.

— Это довольно интимный процесс, некоторых он возбуждает, это нормально.

— Нет, вы не так поняли, он одержим этим.

— У него трудности с эрекцией при отсутствии лактации?

— Откуда я могу это знать?!

— У этого сексуального поведения есть название: фетиш.

— Я осведомлен о многообразии сексуальных девиаций, мне нужны причины.

— Причины могут быть разными. Одна из самых распространенных причин — недостаток материнской любви и ласки.

— Я рос без матери, но не бросаюсь на кормящих мамочек.

— Все по-разному переносят психологические травмы.

— Прекрасно. — Хакс встал, заправил майку в брюки и стал застегивать рубашку. — Пусть в нашей лаборатории синтезируют этот вирус.

— Простите?

— Предоставьте им материалы. Завтра жду доклад. И да, сохраните это в тайне.

Хакс застегнул китель, надел шинель и поспешил из медотсека. Кажется, доктор хотел сказать что-то еще, но сдержался в последний момент. Хакса это мало беспокоило. Как и то, что на разработку внепланового нового вируса придется выделить дополнительные средства, хотя трат и без того хватало. Даже если придется поработить ради этого вируса новую планету, Хакс не отступит. Не сейчас, когда он узнал слабость нового Верховного лидера и собирался использовать ее против него. Хакс не упустит этот шанс. Молока становилось все меньше, а вместе с тем ослабевало и внимание Рена. Когда его не станет совсем, Рен снова сделается неуправляемым агрессивным идиотом и загубит все. Хакс пожертвует своими молочными железами ради Первого Ордена. С их помощью он смог добиться такого прогресса, которого не было даже при Сноуке. С сиськами во рту Рен без лишних вопросов подписывал важные бумаги, не повышал голоса и обходился с ним почти бережно, веря, что от переживаний и плохого самочувствия молока действительно становилось меньше. Да и под брюки перестал лезть после неожиданной эякуляции на лицо. Хакс сделает из этого неотесанного существа человека. Хотя бы временно. Пока не найдет другой способ.

Рен стоял на мостике и наблюдал за звездами, с досадой размышляя, что безумно скучает по вкусу генеральского молока, которого с каждым днем становилось все меньше и меньше. Если так пойдет дальше, ему правда придется искать новую кормящую мать на замену. Рен вздохнул, он не хотел никого искать, маленькие рыжие сиськи Хакса да и сам Хакс его вполне устраивали: всегда рядом, не требует внимания, отношений. Не разрывается от плача чужой ребенок за стеной. Его одержимость властью была проблемой, но несущественной. Рен был уверен, что справится с ней.

Когда на мостике раздался громкий урчащий звук, Рен обвел взглядом работающих за консолями офицеров, пока не понял, что звук доносится из его кишок. В животе что-то зашевелилось, вздулось, забурлило. Рен положил ладонь на желудок, помассировал печень, но стало только хуже. Сославшись на расстройство, он поспешил вернуться в свою каюту. Ноги подвели у самого выхода. Рен ухватился за стену, прижавшись к ней всем телом, и замер. Перед глазами поплыло, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Нестерпимая боль вспышкой охватила весь живот, будто в него всадили световой меч. Рен стиснул зубы и попытался выпрямиться, не сумев сдержать позорного стона. Один из офицеров осмелился поинтересоваться его самочувствием, Рен отбросил его взмахом руки под панель бортового компьютера и глубоко задышал. Урчание стало громче, живот забурлил сильнее. Рен испуганно сжал задницу. Еще немного, и он не сможет сдерживать то, что с такой силой стремилось выйти наружу, а члены высшего офицерского состава станут невольными свидетелями.

— Эй, ты! — сквозь зубы прорычал он упавшему под консоль офицеру, — ко мне.

Офицер, молодой и крепкий, подскочил, спотыкаясь, добежал до него и взял под руку, всем своим видом выказывая преданность и уважение. Рен уже не понимал, откуда точно доносятся неприличные звуки, но был несказанно рад длинному плащу, которым решил в этот день почтить память покойного Сноука. Именно он десять лет назад принял Бена Соло как собственного сына, когда все близкие предали, он вручил этот самый плащ, единственный поверив в Рена. И сейчас, не успев дойти до освежителя, Рен знал, что данное великим учителем одеяние спасло его от публичного позора.

Рен понял, что на него было совершено покушение, сразу, как только взглянул в унитаз. Кровь. Ее было так много, что он еле стоял на ногах — литр крови точно высрал. Обгаженные трусы пришлось выкинуть, упавший в унитаз плащ — тоже. Живот вновь скрутило, в заднем проходе началось нестерпимое жжение и зуд. Рен снова повалился на стульчак и сквозь зубы прорычал дожидающемуся снаружи офицеру приказ никого внутрь не впускать.

Звуки раздавались пугающие, а с невыносимым запахом дерьма и свежей крови не справлялся даже мощный воздухоочиститель. Под конец Рен просто перестал тужиться — кровь лилась сама. Он стряхнул с лица холодный пот и, заметив посиневшие руки, пришел в ужас. Требовалась срочная медицинская помощь, но вызывать бригаду медицинских дроидов в общий освежитель он не стал. Кое-как вытерся, подложил в штаны туалетную бумагу и выполз из кабинки. Офицер перекинул через себя его длинную тяжелую руку и немедленно доставил в медотсек.

Рен без сил повалился на смотровую кушетку, выгнал недоумевающего доктора из каюты и сам расстегнул камзол. Прибывшие меддроиды суетливо закружились вокруг, приложили к нему датчики, выдали бессвязную речь и просто отключились. На приказ о повторном сканировании не отреагировали. Рен постучал кулаком по корпусу одного, попытался растормошить второго и, не получив ответа, сам прикрепил к себе отдельный компьютерный блок. Из динамика раздался треск и помехи. Рен попробовал еще раз — безрезультатно.

— Доктор! — заорал он. Побледневший доктор Брит в ту же секунду заглянул в каюту. — Сканер и ваши меддроиды не работают.

Тот растерянно развел руками, будто от страха проглотил язык.

— Я хочу получить профессиональные медицинские услуги.

— Я к в-вашим услугам. Могу я поинтересоваться, что вас беспокоит?..

— Ректальное кровотечение.

Врач предложил провести осмотр в соседней каюте, сославшись на то, что необходимое оборудование находится там. Рен встал, с трудом держась на ногах из-за возникшей слабости и головокружения, дошел до соседней каюты и с презрением взглянул на предложенное кресло.

— Что это?

— Кресло для проктологического и гинекологического осмотра, — торжественно заявил доктор Брит и сразу же притих, когда у Рена заметно округлились глаза.

— Сами на него и ложитесь, — прорычал Рен ему в лицо, — а я туда не лягу.

Поразмыслив, доктор снова предложил провести осмотр с помощью дроида. Рен едва сдержался, чтобы не придушить его. Сжал челюсти и выплюнул сквозь зубы:

— Ты сейчас меня осмотришь и скажешь, что со мной происходит, без этого сраного кресла. Понятно?! — последнее слово он выкрикнул что было силы и, увидев перед глазами черную пелену, схватился за кушетку, чтобы не упасть. — И в коленно-локтевую не встану!

— Я проведу медицинский осмотр, как полагается в таких случаях.

Доктор поспешно уложил его на спину, расстегнул штаны и спустил их до колен. На слова Рена не стал полагаться: использовал другой сканер, а убедившись в его непригодности, достал из передвижного столика рядом черную капсулу и протянул со стаканом воды.

— Узнаем состояние вашего желудочно-кишечного тракта с помощью этой капсулы, она оборудована голокамерой. На это потребуется некоторое время, а пока я проверю вас руками.

Доктор измерил пульс, ощупал его живот, надавил, постучал пальцами. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, перевернул Рена на бок и надел перчатки:

— Согните ноги в коленях и прижмите к груди.

Скрипя зубами, Рен позволил прикоснуться к своей заднице. Доктор достал из тумбы мокрые салфетки, стер кровь и осмотрел анус. Смазав чем-то палец, ощупал сфинктер и прямую кишку. Второй рукой надавил на лобок.

— Задний проход выглядит покрасневшим, внутренние повреждения не определяются, крови на перчатке тоже нет, сколько, вы говорите, крови вышло? — доктор отъехал на стуле к соседней тумбе, сменил перчатки, достал из ящика гипотермический пакет, встряхнул его и приложил Рену между ягодиц.

— Много, литра два, — облегченно выдохнул Рен, почувствовав приятный холод.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, я уверен, что половина моих внутренностей вышла вместе с кровью.

— Судя по вашему состоянию, вы потеряли намного меньше литра.

Когда врач отлучился, Рен поплотнее прижал к себе пакет и лежа натянул штаны. Судя по неприятному запаху, их тоже нужно было оставить в мусорной урне общего освежителя.

— Я ничего не могу разобрать, — послышался обеспокоенный голос доктора из соседней каюты.

Он зашел внутрь и сел напротив, не переставая листать на датападе изображения. Его брови то сходились на переносице, то расправлялись, очки двигались вверх-вниз. Рен приподнял брови, пытаясь сфокусировать затуманенный взгляд и сосредоточиться. В похожем состоянии в последний раз он был подростком, когда стащил у Хана флягу с крепким виски и вылакал ее всю, а потом был пойман возмущенной Леей и, не сумев удержать равновесия, свалился под ноги разразившейся тирадой о вреде алкоголя матери и наблевал ей на туфли. Кажется, это вошло в привычку.

— Изображения нечеткие, вы должны выпить еще капсулу, возможно, та была повреждена.

— Нет, они все дадут сбой, проведите диагностику другими методами.

— Тогда я должен срочно вызвать помощь.

— Нет! Сам давай.

— Я не могу работать в таких условиях один! Наша аппаратура не работает, нужна устаревшая, — доктор повысил голос. — Это похоже на покушение, я должен доложить об этом высшему руководству и вызвать подмогу!

— Я и есть твое высшее руководство, и ты сделаешь так, как скажу я!

Пока Рен спорил, пытаясь спасти свою репутацию, под ним расползлась огромная лужа крови, дотекла до краев кушетки и полилась на пол.

Врач вскочил со стула, и через несколько минут в каюту прибыло еще несколько решительно настроенных медиков. Они без разговоров схватили обессилевшего Рена за руки и за ноги, чтобы тот не мог противиться, полностью раздели, подготовили кровь для переливания, бакту и прикатили аппаратуру из соседней каюты.

— Сканер ничего не показывает, — произнес один из них.

— Действительно, вся техника вышла из строя, — сказал второй.

— Давление падает!

— Бакта не помогает, кровотечение не останавливается, дроиды тупят, установите чертову причину по старинке! — кричал низкорослый охрипший старик в белой униформе. — Исследуйте кровь!

— Живот мягкий, умеренно вздутый, — заключила молодая девушка, облаченная в черную униформу, затем помогла Рену подтянуть колени к груди и медленно ввела в него палец. На бейджике мелькнула надпись: «Доктор Л. Данэм». Рен точно помнил, что видел ее в группе психотехников. — Тужьтесь, — сказала она.

— Что? — спросил Рен, пытаясь разглядеть лица остальных. Перед глазами все поплыло, дышать стало тяжело, даже руки задрожали. Он зевнул.

— Тужьтесь! Как при дефекации.

Рен изо всех сил напрягся, выдавливая из себя новую порцию крови. Рука доктора больно надавила над лобком.

— Кажется, я обделался, — устало пробормотал Рен, устраивая голову на руке, — спать хочу. Меня тошнит.

— Не нужно так сильно, Верховный лидер, теперь расслабьтесь. Так. Геморроидальные узлы, трещины и свищи отсутствуют.

Доктор Данэм ввела палец глубже, и Рен едва не взвыл от боли, но сил на сопротивление не осталось.

— Эластичность, тонус и растяжимость сфинктера заднего прохода в норме, — продолжила она, — Простата в норме, слизистая оболочка уплотненная, болезненность повышенная, не пойму точно...

Данэм вытащила окровавленный палец, сняла перчатки и отошла в сторону. Рен проводил ее взглядом и тут же ощутил в себе пальцы другого медика.

— Чувствую какие-то повреждения, — сообщил тот, как можно бережнее ощупывая стенки кишки.

Над ухом снова раздался знакомый хриплый голос:

— Нам нужен устаревший прибор ректороманоскоп! Но так как наше руководство посчитало нужным сократить единицы неиспользуемого, по их мнению, медицинского оборудования, а также урезать наш бюджет, принесите металлическое ректальное зеркало для многоразового использования!

Как только Рен поправится, он разделается с этим седым ничтожеством первым. Он поднял палец и, из последних сил сосредоточившись, впечатал его в стену. Перед глазами потемнело, ноги отнялись, а под задницей снова стало мокро. Четыре пары рук подхватили его безвольное тело и переложили на то самое кресло.

— Отвали... — прошептал Рен, когда один из медиков попытался поднять его ногу. Вздернул в воздух руку и отбросил его в сторону, после чего сам повалился на спину, не в силах больше пошевелиться, чем и воспользовался очнувшийся хриплоголосый старик. Приложил пистолет с ампулой транквилизатора к его бедру и выстрелил.

Рен мог поклясться, что увидел дедушку Вейдера.

— Чего вы ждете! Зафиксируйте его ноги на держателях, да понадежнее! Разведите шире!

Рен закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как держат его голову, а кто-то, стоящий между ног, застегивает на голенях ремни. В заднице в который раз оказались чьи-то пальцы. Рен попытался поднять руку, чтобы придушить неумолкающего старика у себя над головой, но не смог.

— Сообщите генералу Хаксу о покушении! Верховному лидеру нужна охрана.

— Вазелин!

Рен хотел возразить, но вместе с телом будто онемел и язык. Перед глазами сверкнуло что-то длинное и металлическое, высунувшаяся между ног рука в латексной перчатке перехватила неизвестный предмет. И только ощутив холодную сталь у промежности, Рен с ужасом понял, что это и есть ректальное зеркало.

— Я вас... всех... убью... — прошептал он, закатив от боли глаза. Над ухом хриплый шепот ласково просил расслабиться.

От удара в лицо Рен очнулся. С трудом приподнял отяжелевшую больную голову и увидел между своих ног весь лабораторный отсек. Почему в каюту интенсивной терапии допустили всю группу из тридцати человек?

— Салфетки, больше салфеток!

— Все сюда! У кого какие варианты?

Все находящиеся в каюте на секунду замерли, столпившись между ног Верховного лидера.

— Доктор Харди, промокните стенки кишечника от крови, ничего не видно!

— Это микроэрозии?

— Чрезвычайно стремительные повреждения.

— Салфетки!

— Острое множественное геморрагическое эрозивное поражение слизистой.

— Готов анализ крови!

Вся толпа моментально метнулась на голос, оставив Рена одного.

— Вытащите из меня эту штуку... — еле простонал он, царапая ногтями синтетическую обивку кресла.

— Верховный лидер, — раздался над головой уже спокойный голос вернувшегося доктора Брита. — Один из лаборантов узнал разработанное нашими специалистами секретное биологическое оружие, которое было использовано против вас...

Рен рванулся с места, ощутив внезапный прилив сил, но в ту же секунду безвольно обмяк в кресле. Хакс! Точно его рук дело.

— Вытащите из меня это! И пустите! — прорычал Рен, будто мог что-нибудь сделать. Доктор Брит перехватил его руку, пытающуюся нашарить ручку ректального зеркала самостоятельно.

— Сначала мы введем вам антидот, его сейчас же доставят, — сказал он, усаживаясь на стул между его ног, надел перчатки и осторожно потянул зеркало. Рен заскулил сквозь зубы. — Пожалуйста, лежите спокойно... Вирус разработан только недавно, он был забракован и не изучен до конца.

Доктор расстегнул на ногах фиксаторы, бережно вытер с Рена кровь мокрыми салфетками, перенес на чистую кушетку, надел памперс, полностью игнорируя его возмущенные вопли, и облачил в медицинскую пижаму. Когда доставленный антидот был введен, Рен молча дождался окончания переливания. Затуманенная голова постепенно прояснилась. От осознания случившегося загорели уши. Он перевел испытующий взгляд на доктора, который сидел рядом и наблюдал за ним.

— У нас есть капсулы с тайферрской бактой, — испуганно выпалил тот, — а еще мазь для наружного применения и ректальные свечи. Они вам необходимы.

Рен многозначительно моргнул. Доктор тяжело сглотнул и продолжил:

— Дроиды некоторое время будут выходить из строя. Я вам нужен, — и после долгой паузы добавил: — Я спас вам жизнь.

Рен учел его слова и через четыре часа, несмотря на возражения, ушел из медотсека, оставив доктора Брита на том самом кресле с тем самым зеркалом и переломанными пальцами. Об остальных медиках он позаботится позже, как только восстановит здоровье и вспомнит их лица.

Мазь не приносила облегчения, как и свечи. Капсулы действовали медленно. Если бы не тайферрская бакта, которая кое-как поставила его на ноги за пару дней, восстановление длилось бы дольше. Хоть кровью срать перестал, и то хорошо. Однозначно, это дело рук Хакса. Кто же еще осмелился бы. Рен почесал задницу и, пошатываясь, вышел из своей каюты.

Хакс шагал в ангар с большим желанием устроить подчинённым крепкую выволочку. Всем без разбору. Он отдавал приказы для того, чтобы их исполняли, а не для того, чтобы капитан Кеннеди в процессе исполнения не обнаружил, что во взводе не хватает доброго десятка штурмовиков, и не вызвал в панике его. Солдаты легкозаменяемы, почему Кеннеди решил беспокоить генерала, а не просто заменил отсутствующих и не провёл расследование? Регламент Первого Ордена гласит...

— Генерал Хакс.

Хакс с ненавистью обернулся. Голос Рена настиг его в рабочей зале, среди сотен подчиненных. Офицеры все как один поутыкались в свои консоли, напряглись и на всякий случай углубились в работу еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что сильнее невозможно. Невысокий лейтенант в третьем ряду натянул фуражку на самые глаза.

— Верховный лидер.

Негромкий голос донесся до самых последних рядов, служащие инстинктивно отодвигались, чтобы даже колыхание воздуха, созданное плащом Кайло Рена, не коснулось их.

Рен, кажется, был слишком расстроен. Больше, нежели обычно. Хакс думал о последствиях, но желание отомстить впервые за долгое время продиктовало ему, как поступить, и сейчас он поплатится за то, что поддался мимолетному гневу и выступил против Верховного лидера. Однако ненависть сжимала горло ничуть не слабее пресловутой Силы.

Все, затаив дыхание, ждали дальнейших действий Рена. Безымянный лейтенант нервно вытер шею. Молодая инженер возле пятой консоли слева выглядела так, будто вот-вот упадет без чувств.

Наконец Рен, на лице которого за эти несколько секунд эмоций сменилось в разы больше, чем звёзд в Галактике, отмер. Уголок его рта задрожал. Хакс приготовился к мучительной позорной смерти.

— Вы... Наедине поговорим, генерал!

— У меня много дел, — осторожно попробовал Хакс.

С треском погас один из мониторов. Освещение опасно замигало. Один из работников тихо, подозрительно задушенно охнул. Хакс понял, что следующий хрип может издать он, а если еще не совладает со своими конечностями, то пустится в агонизирующий пляс на радость подчиненным. Нужно достойно выйти из опасной ситуации.

— Верховный лидер. Ни к чему запугивать мой персонал! — постарался прошипеть Хакс максимально дружелюбно. Левый глаз задергался, он постарался успокоиться, но от этого задергался и правый. Рен снова взял моду носить плащи?

— Тогда нам точно нужно поговорить наедине.

— Ненавижу... ждать, — услужливо улыбнулся Хакс. Он сильно постарался, чтобы его улыбка при этом не напоминала оскал терентатека.

Вслед за развевающимся чёрным плащом Хакс, стуча начищенными сапогами, с достоинством заспешил к выходу. Рен плыл впереди истинным средоточием прихрамывающей обиженной ярости.

— Ваших рук дело то, что со мной?

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы, Верховный лидер.

— Моя задница горит огнем! — заорал Рен, оборачиваясь.

Замешкавшийся Хакс врезался в него, уклониться или затормозить не хватило сноровки. В ответ Рен исполнил изящный танец косолапого вампы вокруг своей оси, и они застыли практически цельной фигурой в ярко освещенном коридоре в разгар рабочего цикла. За спиной Хакса бесшумно закрылась дверь в рабочий зал.

Проходящие мимо штурмовики изо всех сил постарались сделать вид, что являются частью обшивки корабля. Не удалось — Рен со злости свернул их в металлический рулет с вкраплениями яркого мяса. Несмотря на возмутительное отношение к боевым единицам, Хакс промолчал и отделился от парной скульптуры. После несдержанного выкрика о состоянии задницы Верховного лидера это был единственный разумный способ пресечь распространение слухов на «Финализаторе». Хоть бы каплю сдержанности Сноука идиоту заиметь. Представители отсталых цивилизаций, он читал, поедали своих покойников, надеясь тем самым перенять их самые лучшие черты. Он бы собственноручно поджарил бы Рену сочный стейк из любой половины Сноука, хоть верхней, хоть нижней. Даже покормил бы сам. Хакс потер мгновенно вспотевший лоб и с натужным болезненным выдохом разогнул намертво сжатые в кулак пальцы. Кажется, ему самому не помешал бы кусочек. Или два.

— Вы должны мне помочь! — между тем отмер и снизошел до объяснений Рен.

— С вашей задницей? — иронично выгнул бровь Хакс.

Он кусал губы, чтобы не завыть от смеха, сдвигал брови, сжимал кулаки. Успокоиться удалось только после нескольких глубоких вздохов.

Подействовало. Весь «Финализатор» был свидетелем Ренова позора. Слухи распространятся быстро, дойдут до высших офицеров, и — Хакс был уверен — те единогласно решат, что его кандидатура на посту главы Первого порядка куда предпочтительней, чем кандидатура обосравшегося мальчишки. Обосравшегося не только фигурально. Позорище. Как тут армии внушать трепет, если командующий навалил в штаны? А если в их рядах шпионы Сопротивления? Да там, наверное, праздник начнётся, и разносить будет некого: сами со смеху передохнут.

— Почему не меддроид? — спросил Хакс. Лицевые мышцы грозили лопнуть от напряжения, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не заржать глумливо. То, что Рен считывает его эмоции, Хакса уже не слишком заботило.

— Вирус выводит из строя ВСЁ, — буркнул Рен. — Вы отлично постарались.

А вот это уже было опасно. Дело может кончиться обвинением в измене. Хакс сразу посерьезнел.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Не лгите мне! — заорал Рен, привычно переходя из мирного состояния в состояние раскаленной сверхновой.

Хакса бросило спиной к стене, выбив дух и лишив дара речи. Невидимая рука выжала из его горла стон, два длинных хрипа и остатки воздуха.

— Я... не. Лгу! — пискнул Хакс, даже не пытаясь скрыть яркие картины надругательства над истеричным подростком, взгромоздившимся на трон Верховного лидера. Шея неприятно захрустела. — Достаточно!

Рен чуть ослабил хватку. Он испытующе смотрел на генерала, его плечи дрожали. Хакс тоже подрагивал: от осознания того, что вот-вот задохнется.

— Отпустите, — мягко просипел он. — Я сделаю всё... что вы просите.

Он знал, что пожалеет о своих словах, ведь неизвестно, какая именно помощь требуется этому отродью задобородого негуманоида. Помощь с задницей, это уже выяснили, но какого рода? Глаза Рена были полны такого галактического отчаяния, что у Хакса потеплело в груди. Он даже забыл, что должен был вдохнуть еще полминуты назад. На редкость отрадное зрелище, смотрел бы и смотрел, если бы от недостатка воздуха не темнело в глазах. Пускать себя в расход из-за такой мелочи Хакс посчитал нерациональным. Да и в целом лишаться столь гениального главкома, как он — большое расточительство и...

Зад Хакса совершенно неприятным болезненным образом встретился с полом. В легкие ворвался кондиционированный воздух, заставив закашляться. Хакс не спеша размял шею и даже удержался от полного ненависти взгляда. Рен, не сводя с него черных влажных глаз истерично-кровожадного порга, застыл рядом. Край его плаща робко касался колена Хакса.

— Хорошо, — произнес Хакс скрипуче. Он уже перевыполнил свою норму синяков и увечий на сегодня и решил больше не спорить. — Хорошо. Что я могу сделать для вас?

Рен, обычно импульсивный, молчал самым зверским образом. Радоваться тому, что он онемел, было несвоевременно, глупо и не имело никакого смысла: он доставлял неприятности отнюдь не голосом. Медленно Хакс встал, оперся спиной о стену и выпрямился, насколько позволяла занывшая поясница, скрывая боль за дрожащими уголками губ.

— Верховный лидер, — повторил Хакс с нажимом. — Что я все же могу для вас сделать?

Широкая, даже какая-то отчаянная улыбка Рена подсказала Хаксу, что ничего хорошего ему сейчас не предложат.

— Доктор прописал мне ледяные компрессы.

— Отлично. Я сделаю вам сотню компрессов. Я весьма хорошо заворачиваю лёд в...

— И массаж.

Сбитый с мысли Хакс даже заикаться начал:

— М-массаж чего?

Рен улыбнулся ещё гаже.

— Ануса, генерал. Ануса.

— О звезды! Как вы себе это представляете?

— Если в подробностях, то я лежу на животе, а вы в это время...

Хакс планировал ознакомиться с голозаписями с камер медотсека после отбоя. Чего он точно не планировал, так это сам копаться в перетруженном заду Верховного лидера. Впрочем, доводилось исполнять работу и погрязнее. Он снова попытался, но уже без уверенности:

— Верховный лидер. Медотсек укомплектован новейшими меддроидами. Я прикажу, чтобы их перепрограммировали, разберусь с покушением на вас...

— Ко мне или к вам? — будничным тоном спросил Рен и склонил голову набок, мягко улыбаясь.

Хакс сидел в своей каюте и работал. Обеими руками. Правой он производил на датападе подсчеты необходимого для закупки оборудования. Пальцы левой разминали холодный после компресса задний проход Кайло Рена, стоявшего на его кровати на четвереньках. Хакс уже свыкся со своим положением, и абсурд ситуации не лишал его рабочего настроя.

Чего Рен хотел добиться, заставив его заменять меддроида? Унизить, оскорбить? Хакс дернул головой, пытаясь вернуть сползшие очки на надлежащее место. Он не любил их, но врачи обязали носить во избежание сильного ухудшения зрения. В генеральской жизни бывали куда более унизительные моменты, особенно когда он генералом ещё не был. Взять хотя бы детство под присмотром Брендола Хакса, отца. Или внезапный приступ дурноты, когда его вывернуло на мостике при подчиненных из-за гормональных сбоев в сочетании с обезболивающим. Всё же Хакс немного злился: Рен ничуть не смущался своей позы и едва не урчал от удовольствия. Впору сделать вывод, что Рен строил из себя злобного форсъюзера только на публике, тогда как сам был охоч до различного рода ласк и плотских утех. Хакс оценил его своеобразные предпочтения на себе. Как кого-то вообще может привлекать такой физиологический процесс, как лактация? Фетишисты странны и нелепы.

Пискнул датапад: техотдел прислал еженедельный отчёт. Хакс кликнул по документу. От трёхзначных цифр у него потемнело в глазах. После потери «Старкиллера», «Супримаси» и несметного количества прочих боевых единиц крушение любой техники означало снижение процента успеха при расширении сфер влияния Первого Ордена. Чем меньше войско — тем громче смеются в лицо послам.

От избытка чувств Хакс сложил вместе два пальца и с силой вогнал их Рену в зад, не успев задуматься, чем это может грозить. Он хотел причинить максимум боли, но что-то вновь пошло не так. Рен издал какой-то задушенный звук, Хакс мстительно протолкнул пальцы еще дальше. Перед глазами все плыло от злости, запотели очки. Будет знать, как разбрасываться...

— Ещё! — задыхаясь, промычал Рен. — Генерал!..

У Хакса от осознания ситуации слегка заалели кончики ушей. Он дернул глазом. Ну конечно, криффов ублюдок наслаждался пальцами в заднице. И если он сейчас остановится, может пострадать задница Хакса. И — во имя звезд! — хорошо, если это будут всего лишь пальцы. Имея молоко, было как-то проще манипулировать этим Верховным существом.

Датапад съехал вниз и упал на кровать: Рен приподнял дрожащие бедра и сам с хлюпаньем насадился на пальцы Хакса. Тот тупо смотрел на влажную спину, безволосые ягодицы и свою руку, волей злого случая застрявшую между ними.

— Шевелись! — выстонал Рен.

Мизинец Хакса уперся в яйца. Рен вскрикнул, часто задышал, мышцы плеч напряглись. Заставить его орать в любом случае было приятно. Шевелиться? Да сколько угодно! Хакс знал, что такое массаж простаты с медицинской точки зрения и что при должном умении кривой рот его Верховного пациента не закроется ни на секунду. Трахнуть этого идиота хотя бы пальцами — уже большое достижение. Жаль, что за это не полагается медаль.

«Во что я превратился? — горестно думал Хакс, машинально двигая пальцами. — Одной рукой делаю работу, которую должен делать офицер рангом ниже, другой трахаю задницу, которая должна была сгнить на какой-нибудь безымянной планете и освободить для меня трон. Ни Верховным лидером не стал, ни гранд-маршалом. Генерал Очко, да и только».

Хакс повернул и согнул пальцы, и Рен совсем потерял голову. Он глухо стонал, вилял задницей, а когда Хакс для удобства сжал его левую ягодицу и чуть оттянул, сильно вгоняя пальцы, завыл. Голова запрокинулась, отросшие волосы хлестнули по спине. Ногти заскребли постель. Хакс со злой обреченностью наблюдал, как тягучие капли спермы пачкают его свежую белоснежную простыню. Он резко выдернул пальцы из судорожно сжимающейся задницы и погрузил их в заранее приготовленный антисептический раствор на откидном столе рядом с кроватью. Он предпочёл бы делать грязную работу в перчатках, однако Рен строго-настрого запретил. Реакция на оргазм у него была бурная, ярко выраженная, и пока Хакс болтал пальцами в растворе, Рен трясся, жмурился и громко, мучительно, стонал. Под конец его напряженные руки не выдержали дрожи крупного тела, и он с облегчением упал ничком, прямо на мокрое пятно. Перевернулся на спину, и Хакс поспешил сменить брезгливую гримасу на более нейтральную. Однако выражение лица Верховного лидера, ошарашенное, почти жалобно-испуганное, привело его в неописуемый восторг, Хакс даже забеспокоился, не треснет ли его собственное лицо от удовольствия. Кроме того, Рен с таким усердием отводил глаза, что Хакс и не подумал замаскировать кашлем насмешливое хмыканье.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он самым своим участливым голосом. — Уже ничего не чешется?

— Вы определенно помогли.

— Я рад, Верховный лидер, что мои услуги оказались полезными.

Стараясь не замечать его кривую полуулыбку, Рен оделся и сбежал. Хакс возблагодарил звезды, что у Верховного лидера имеется в наличии чувство стыда. И нет, стоны Рена его ничуть не возбудили.

Кивая встречным штурмовикам, Хакс шёл по направлению к тронному залу Верховного лидера. После уничтожения «Супримаси» тронный зал переехал на «Финализатор», и Хакс злорадствовал, потому что Кайло Рену досталось довольно скромных размеров помещение, раза в два меньше того, что было у Сноука. И простые металлические двери были ниже: всеми правдами и неправдами Хакс заставил Рена отказаться от излишне помпезных украшательств, драпировки и картин золотом во славу Дарта Вейдера. Потом, правда, он выяснил, что новый Верховный лидер весьма аскетичен и непритязателен и не приветствует пустой роскоши, но слова были уже произнесены, битва выиграна, а средства направлены на починку консолей. И закупку материалов.

Равнодушный взгляд Хакса уперся в личную охрану нынешнего Верховного лидера: двух рыцарей Рен, стоящих по обе стороны от трона. Хотя эти мини-Кайло Рены и не обладали такой исключительной Силой, как их предводитель, их было семеро, и они казались еще менее человечными. Кто знает, чего от них ожидать?

Хакс подошёл к трону так близко, что сделай он следующий шаг — наступил бы Верховному лидеру на ногу. На широченную лапу в огромном ботинке, которая нетерпеливо стучала по полу.

— Свободны, — бросил Рен через плечо и перевел нечитаемый взгляд на Хакса. Тот не шелохнулся, он старательно воскрешал в уме слова «Молли Элоун», чтобы сбить Рена с толку, если тот снова задумает его прочитать.

Рыцари кивнули, их головы синхронно повернулись к Хаксу. Глухие шлемы не позволяли определить их расовую принадлежность. Неизвестность раздражала Хакса. Одно было известно достоверно: они были синхронными, ну точно набуанские болванчики. Однако сейчас Хакса беспокоило совсем иное. Зачем Рен отпустил охрану? На правах Верховного лидера потребует еще один сеанс пальцеёбства, завуалированно называемого лечебным массажем? Хакс не пошевелился, когда длинные плащи рыцарей всколыхнули воздух по обеим сторонам от него. Его глаза не отрывались от каменного лица Кайло Рена, губы были плотно сжаты: он готовился к войне. Однако прозвучавший вопрос поверг его в недоумение.

— Хотите сидеть на троне?

Очевидно, предложение ударилось о стену, срикошетило и треснуло Хаоса по затылку, потому что у него невольно вырвалось:

— Что, простите?

— Трон, — удивительно терпеливо заговорил Рен. Его рука, почему-то без перчатки, красноречиво погладила подлокотник. — Ваш зад, — он шлёпнул себя по ляжке. — Их состыковка.

Хакс возблагодарил звезды за то, что Рен удержался от визуализации этой самой состыковки. Он тщательно обдумал то, что собирался сказать.

— Меня вполне устраивает тот факт, что с троном плотно состыкован ваш зад.

— Не скромничайте, генерал. — Улыбка Рена была откровенно фальшивой, уж подобного Хакс навидался сполна. Он забеспокоился еще больше. — Вы же спите и видите, как располагаете свой тощий зад на троне.

Возразить Хаксу помешал пол, внезапно ушедший из-под ног. Сила небрежно подхватила его под мышки — надо же, какие церемонные нежности, не за горло схватил! — и дернула к трону. Хакс успел выставить руки перед собой, и ладони уперлись в сиденье между ног Рена, когда он оказался на коленях. Красноватое освещение в зале упало до двадцати процентов. Или же перед глазами просто потемнело от злости.

— Вы сегодня прекрасно выглядите, — сообщил Рен доверительным шепотом. — Особенно вам удается взгляд снизу вверх.

Он положил ладони Хаксу на плечи и нажал. Шейную мышцу тонко пронзила боль. Инъекция, понял Хакс с ужасом, уж инъекции он, сидящий на адренале, распознает. Какая ирония, думал он, вгоняя в ответ смазанную анестезирующим составом тончайшую иглу в мясистую ляжку Рена. Риск был огромен, но то ли Сила подвела, то ли Рен был слишком поглощен происходящим, он ничего не заметил. Ребяческое ликование застило его и без того не слишком проницательный взор.

Хакс успел не только ввести очередной экспериментальный вирус, но и изобразить оскорбленную невинность, прежде чем силы оставили его.

— Рен, какого хатта? Что вы сдела... ли.

— Сделал вас сговорчивее, — довольно пояснил Рен, хватая начинающего сползать генерала за плечи и удерживая на весу. Поболтал из стороны в сторону, Хакс попробовал оскалиться, но рот оставался неподвижным, губы, левый уголок которых уныло опустился вниз, заледенели. На языке начала скапливаться слюна.

«Паралич лицевых мышц, — отметил Хаки равнодушно. — Паралич конечностей».

— И гото-ов испо-олнить ваше са-а-амое сокрове-енное жела-а-ание, — говорил Рен, его рот был огромным и красным. Хакс испугался, что исчезнет в нем без остатка. — Чего вы хотите больше всего на свете?

Генерал смог шевельнуть губами. По подбородку потекла слюна. Он забыл о долге перед Первым Орденом, о готовящейся войне, о Сопротивлении. Осталось только одно желание, владеющее им безраздельно.

— Править, — невнятно выдал Хакс без заминки и всякого сомнения, жадно заглядывая Рену в лицо, но видел только исключительный нос. Он снова владел своим телом, крепко стоял на ногах и мог думать, правда, только одну-единственную мысль. Руки, с которых он от избытка чувств содрал перчатки, сами собой комкали Ренов балахон. — Всеми, и желательно начать с вас...

Рен придержал распоясавшегося генерала ладонью за лицо, для верности осторожно придавил нос и, дождавшись гундосого недовольства, сказал:

— Вы созданы, чтобы сидеть на троне. — Хакс промычал согласно и величественно. — Я не повышал вас только потому, что решил: именно вы достойны.

Хакс кивал и кивал, слюнявя перчатку. Все, что говорил Рен, казалось очень разумным. Стоит пересмотреть свое отношение к этому существу. Хакс начнет с того, что перестанет награждать его в уме уничижительными эпитетами.

Рен наконец отлепил руку от его лица и тяжело, словно сроднился с насиженным местом, поднялся.

— Я принесу вам подходящее облачение. Располагайтесь пока.

Преисполненный трепета Хакс осторожно сел на твердое сиденье. Закрыл глаза. Восхитительно. По всему его телу прошла крупная дрожь. Он попробовал сиденье одной ягодицей, другой. Ощущения были просто непередаваемые. Хакс заерзал, плотно обхватил ладонями подлокотники. От этой ласки перехватило дыхание. Возбужденный член уперся в шов галифе. Всецело поглощенный собственным величием, он не расслышал, как подошел Рен.

— Верховный лидер Хакс?

Хакс открыл глаза и милостиво взглянул на коленопреклоненного Рена.

— Вот, — губы Рена совершенно непостижимым образом превратились в тонкую полоску, но одурманенный Хакс так и не понял, что тот еле сдерживает смех. — Облачение для Верховного лидера.

Хакс выхватил у него из рук золотую тряпку и завертел ее, не понимая, что с ней делать. Посмотрел на Рена.

— Для начала избавьтесь от формы генерала, — серьёзно кивнул тот. — Прошлое должно умереть. Вы же не будете надевать это роскошное облачение на пережиток прошлого?

Хакс проворчал себе под нос что-то вроде «мерзопакостного отродья», сбросил шинель прямо на пол и принялся расстегивать китель. Пальцы норовили исполнить брачный танец нервного сарлакка — так подскакивали и путались друг в друге — и в конце концов намертво заклинили застежку. Хакс почти с отчаянием подергал ее и обернулся. Его взгляд застилало кровавое пламя, разум изнемогал от ярких сочных видений своего всевластия. Слюноотделение стало еще обильнее, мышцы лица снова свело судорогой.

— Ты! — отрывисто скомандовал он Рену. — Подойди и помоги!

— Как вам угодно, Верховный лидер! — учтиво произнес Рен. Он жевал кривящиеся губы, пару раз издал нечто вроде приглушенного кашлянья, но справился с собой, потом с застежкой и помог Хаксу разоблачиться.

— Позвольте... совет, — Рен с хрипом вдохнул. Выдохнул с хмыканьем, подозрительно напоминающим кашель. Да что с ним не так? — Бельё будет некрасиво выпирать. Вы же хотите производить грозное впечатление?

Хакс кивнул. В голове уже проносились картины одна сладостнее другой, полностью вытесняя реальность. Он на троне с золотым венцом на голове. Он произносит речь перед многомиллионной толпой. Его лицо на миллиардах голограмм по всей галактике. Первый Орден несет волю Верховного лидера Хакса в самые отдаленные уголки Галактики. Он стянул белье, бросил его под ноги и остался стоять перед Реном голышом.

— Я закончил! — объявил он.

Рен держал халат наготове. Хакс не глядя продел в золотые рукава руки и запахнулся. Выставил ногу в сапоге, придирчиво осмотрел ее и спросил:

— Как думаешь?..

— О, оставьте их! Как память о былом.

Хакс подозрительно покосился на него. Не он ли буквально недавно сказал про прошлое?

— Нечего тут советы раздавать, — отрезал Хакс. — Пожалуй, я оставлю сапоги. Что бы ты там ни говорил.

Рен пожал своими проклятыми широченными плечами и кивнул.

— Вы выглядите... внушительно! Дарт Вейдер не сравнился бы с вами. Галактика обязательно склонится, Верховный лидер Хакс.

У Хакса аж голова закружилась от удовольствия. Он рассеянно погладил свое голое колено, как любимого питомца, ласково потрепал мягкие сапоги из кожи телят банты.

— Собери офицеров. Я объявлю свою волю!

— Слушаюсь, Верховный лидер! — кивнул Кайло. Он старательно сохранял невозмутимое лицо, но губы дрожали, брови норовили изогнуться под немыслимым углом.

«От желания угодить», — понял Хакс и благоговейно откинулся назад.

Иная мать не прижимает к себе свое дитя так нежно, как Армитаж Хакс приникал к спинке трона. Такая волнующая близость порождала сладкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника, заставляла неметь конечности и тяжелеть голову. Хакс прикорнул ненадолго, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним стояло сорок высших офицеров Первого Ордена, все те, кому он отдавал приказы, будучи генералом. Но теперь... Он поднялся во весь рост и царственно развел руки, вместе с тем выставляя напоказ длинную и, как он надеялся, стройную ногу в генеральском сапоге. Лица стоящих впереди вытянулись.

— Я — Верховный лидер Армитаж Хакс! Мы уничтожим Сопротивление, установим господство над Галактикой и возвеличим Первый Орден!

Рен у стены не то хмыкнул, не то хрюкнул, но Хакс слишком упивался своей значимостью, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Пусть хмыкает, жалкий щенок! Это он, а не бесполезный Кайло Рен сидит на троне!

Хакс поспешил снова занять трон и для подкрепления своего высокого статуса топнул ногой. Золотая пола халата, до того деликатной складкой прикрывающая его пах, скользнула с бедра. Хакс откинулся назад, демонстрируя всему офицерскому составу своё страстное желание править Галактикой.

Офицеры молчали, пораженные увиденным. Белее всех был лейтенант Митака в передних рядах. Первую минуту он не сводил испуганного взгляда с генеральской промежности, потом, устыдившись, скосил глаза в сторону. Он был счастлив служить Хаксу, а не наслаждаться его видом без исподнего. Или наоборот? Всё-таки рыжий пах по-своему притягателен. Капитан Пьюви рядом с ним был абсолютно бесстрастен, только уголки его губ то и дело подергивались, а брови были страдальчески изломлены. Он мысленно обращался к Брендолу, отцу Хакса, и спрашивал, почему тот так мало порол сына. Верховный лидер перевел налитые кровью глаза на Фазму, но та привычно не сняла шлема даже перед его светлым ликом. Хакс напрочь позабыл, что капитан Фазма мертва уже половину стандартного года. Надо будет позже провести разъяснительную работу. Позже...

Забыв обо всем на свете, Хакс откинулся на высокую спинку и предался сладостным мечтам. По его желанию вспыхивали и гасли звёзды. Сонмы суперразрушителей важно плыли во всех уголках Галактики, и имя Верховного лидера Хакса гремело на отсталых бедных планетах благодатью. Его голографический лик был в каждом доме, его статуи украшали главные площади даже самых крошечных поселений. Эвоки стройными рядами маршировали под знаменами Первого Ордена. Самые могущественные, самые грозные правители целовали ему руки. Магистр Кайло Рен во главе своих рыцарей целовал его стопы, колени и, может быть, кое-что повыше...

Проснулся Хакс от ужасного холода. Попытался нашарить одеяло и обнаружил, что почему-то уснул, сидя на кресле, положив на колени что-то тяжелое. Глаза не хотели открываться, Хакс с силой потер их, с трудом разлепил и уставился сверху вниз на Кайло Рена, руки и голова которого удобно расположились на его коленях. Рен смотрел снизу вверх и ждал его пробуждения. Взгляд его был абсолютно нечитаем. Инстинкт самосохранения дернул Хакса вверх.

— Сидеть! — На голом колене сжалась ладонь, Хакс задушенно пискнул от боли и с силой опустил зад на мягкое сиденье. — Неужели вы передумали быть Верховным лидером?

Рен унизил его перед всем «Финализатором». Втоптал в космический мусор имя генерала Хакса, посрамил его действия и выставил перед подчиненными ему офицерами полным кретином. Голова трещала так, что думать о месте было невозможно.

Ощущая забытое покалывание в носу, Хакс сцепил зубы. Не удержался: глаза наполнились влагой бессильной ярости. Даже уши заложило, так что он не с первого раза расслышал, что говорил Рен:

— Унизил, значит? А как насчет меня? Похоже, что на «Финализаторе» не осталось никого, кто бы не совал мне пальцы в зад!

Хакс сразу перестал злобно всхлипывать. Ударил Рена кулаком по плечу и прыснул.

— Я могу гордиться тем, что попал в число засунувших?

Остатки вещества, которое ему вкололи, продолжали растормаживать сознание. Хакс продолжал безбоязненно исторгать из себя все то, что падало ему на язык в обход мозгов, однако уже бледнел, понимая, что Рен встает, чувствуя, что рывком поднимает его самого и швыряет на пол. Хакс проехался голым задом по холодным плитам и замер на спине с раскинутыми ногами, выставляя на обозрение себя всего. Рен не торопясь рассмотрел его длинные, слегка волосатые ноги, рыжий лобок и мягкий член.

— Генерал Хакс просто отлично смотрится на спине.

— Верховный лидер. У меня столько дел... — просипел Хакс. От сильного удара в спину у него почти пропал голос, но физическая слабость с раннего детства была для него привычной. — Нужно исправить ситуацию, в которой я оказался по вашей милости. И Сопротивление. Время поджимает...

— Давно хотел засунуть свой член в вашу круглую узкую задницу, — продолжал Рен, не слушая. На лице Хакса не дрогнул ни один мускул: он давно подозревал закономерный итог их возни. — В плотном графике вашей задницы найдется время для моего члена?

В мозг снова ударил неизвестный препарат. Хакс расхрабрился.

— Быть может, это ваша задница найдёт время для моего члена? — осведомился он нагло и приподнялся на локтях в жалкой попытке хоть как-то сохранить достоинство. — Все равно без толку на троне сидит. А то мой мозг против вашего члена в моей заднице.

— Моему члену все равно, что там думает ваш мозг, генерал.

Ладони Рена оказались у Хакса под поясницей и приподняли, заставляя выгнуться. Рывком Рен подтянул Хакса к себе и устроил его ноги у себя на коленях. Потерся о промежность полувозбужденным членом.

— Вид прекрасный. Ничуть не хуже, чем с мостика.

Хакс свирепо посмотрел из-под опущенных ресниц. Злость лишь подстегнула возбуждение. Как снимаются эти его штаны до самых подмышек? Или хотя бы расстегиваются? Или, может, невзначай поднять ногу и познакомить яйца Рена со своим коленом? Для расстановки акцентов в их отношениях, так сказать, и обозначения приоритетов.

— Верховный лидер! На радарах — истребители Сопротивле...

Офицер, вбежавший в тронную залу без предварительного доклада, врос в пол как вкопанный и залился краской от ворота до самого козырька фуражки.

— Простите, — зачастил он отчаянно. — Извините! Я не знал, что тут...

Сочный хруст без единого хрипа прервал его отчаянные извинения. Хакс подождал, пока офицер затихнет, и вернулся к делам насущным. Вернее, его вернул туда голос Рена.

— Я много думал, генерал, и пришел к неутешительному заключению, что у высшего руководства Первого Ордена неуставно тесное взаимодействие. — Хакс поощрительно кивнул: Рен смог освоить искусство корпоративного общения. — Не вижу смысла делать вид, что это не так.

— Вижу смысл обсудить дальнейшее, — поддакнул Хакс с готовностью.

— Откуда у вас молоко?

— Неизвестный вирус, — лаконично ответил Хакс.

— А я уже думал, у вас в роду банты.

Да у него чувство юмора прорезалось! Весьма сомнительное, правда, как и его...

— Тогда у меня было бы голубое молоко, — отозвался Хакс, не скрывая ненависти. — Прямо как ваша ориентация.

К его огромному удивлению, Рен сладко улыбнулся и положил руки ему на грудь, с намеком проведя большими пальцами по раздраженным жесткой золотой тканью соскам. Хакс прищурился. Он что, сам нарывается? Ведь знает, что генеральская индуцированная, ситх ее побери, лактация устранена безвозвратно. Или тут другое? Хакс пораженно глянул сначала на Рена, потом на его руку на своих яйцах. Сам требует член в задницу? Это достопамятный массаж так повлиял или Верховный лидер изначально был тем еще членолюбцем?

— Значит, — медленно заговорил Хакс, — вы согласны? Что я буду доминировать над Верховным лидером?

Рен кивнул с таким издевательски-довольным видом, что Хакс поспешил сжать зубы, чтобы вновь не сболтнуть лишнего. Невнятно и очень тихо помянул криффа в ответ на нежное перекатывание яиц и поспешил высвободить их из возбуждающей хватки. Надо бы одеться: офицеры ничем не заслужили снова лицезреть свое начальство в голом возбужденном виде. В отличие от Рена, с молчаливого согласия которого он сбросил идиотский сноуков халат и с достоинством прошествовал за привычной генеральской одеждой.

Они расстались у выхода из тронной залы. Придержав его за плечо, Рен посмотрел странным взглядом и отпустил.

Интуиция подсказала Хаксу, что это было снисхождение.

На мостике «Финализатора» кипела работа. Хакс отдавался ей со всей страстью, на которую только был способен, однако с нетерпением ждал появления Верховного лидера. И тот не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Генерал, мне нужны последние отчеты проектирования. Рыцари Рен готовы вылететь немедленно для пополнения запасов и... Я люблю ваш член, генерал Хакс!.. — Сдавленный звук ворвался в эфир, Верховный лидер Рен запнулся, но договорил: — Ликвидации восстания.

Повисла просто космическая тишина. Мерно мигали приборы. Весь мостик синхронно обернулся на своего генерала. Хакс обвел всех невозмутимым взглядом, в котором читался вопрос. Офицеры стушевались и снова вернулись к выполнению своих обязанностей. В конце концов, приказ был отдан, его нужно было выполнять.

Новый вирус, который Хакс решил опробовать на Кайло Рене как на единственном доступном форсъюзере, наконец, подействовал, чему генерал уже не рад был.

Этот Рен вечно все испортит.


End file.
